


Cover Art for "Coming in from the Cold: Friday: Bug Hunt"

by Lehorin



Series: Covert Art for Love is For Children [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehorin/pseuds/Lehorin
Summary: Cover Art for Ysabetwordsmith's "Coming in from the Cold: Friday: Bug Hunt"





	Cover Art for "Coming in from the Cold: Friday: Bug Hunt"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming in from the Cold: Friday: Bug Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144696) by [Ysabetwordsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140414299@N07/45816536784/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly the kind of bugs the story means, but if the opportunity comes up to draw a jewelled bug, I will take it! Let's just pretend that this is what happens when a mosquito bites the hulk!


End file.
